


What a beautiful view

by alexisriversong



Series: First times [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, mycroft doesn't like his body, mycroft is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg sees Mycroft while he is jogging in his office on a speed walk and gets carried away... This is sex with no plot... also first time I write Mystrade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles but I've just noticed how fit is Mycroft (Gatiss) and I thought that Sherlock threated him like shit and decided to write this to give him some happiness because he is gorgeous and needs to know that :D
> 
> been thinking about writing Mystrade for a while... Written after staying up all night... I'm Italian and this is not betaed so any mistake is mine... Sorry for that...
> 
> ENJOY!!!

After a tiring day, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade wanted nothing more than leave and go home, usually. Since his divorce though, Greg had had problems adapting to his new flat, his new bed and his new loneliness. He wasn't used to sleep alone and missed the presence of another living form near him at night. His wife had been cheating on him a lot and he hadn't mind. He knew that he didn't love her anymore a lot of time before the divorce but he couldn't remember since when. He had kept his marriage going only just because he didn't want to sleep alone, live alone, he had begun to fear that he had never loved his ex wife for real. 

He shook his head and got up. He had to go back to his flat. He stopped in the door of his office, he was ready to leave. His phone rang. He smiled, hoping that probably there had been a murder and he was needed. He run to his desk and grabbed the phone trying not to sound too eager. 

"Lestrade"

"Detective... I need you for an experiment could you come here please?" Greg stared gaping at the phone. That was definitely Sherlock Holmes, he sounded fine but it was weird, he had said please? That was so unlike Sherlock. He had known the man for more than seven years now. He had never said please when asking something. Dying had made him some good maybe? The man had passed a lot of things in his life. He had got through a drug addiction for years. Lestrade had helped him with his rehab giving him a new distraction. He could help in homicides cases if he was clean. Greg looked at the clock. It was barely nine pm it was unusual behaviour for the consultant detective to call him for an experiment and ask please- It must be important then.

"Sherlock? Are you ok? Can't you ask John?"

"John's with Mary" He seemed grumpier than usual since he had come back to life. If it wasn't that he was Sherlock Holmes, Greg would have thought he was jealous of Mary (John's new wife). He sighed hoping he wasn't going to be forced to take John's place and keep company to the younger of the Holmes brothers. He would have preferred the older one much more. He stopped his thoughts. He had promised himself to keep his desire for Mycroft Holmes a secret to everyone and first of all to himself. 

"I'm coming Sherlock" The other man hung up the phone as usual without another word. 

When he arrived at 221B Backer Street and got in Sherlock flat he wrinkled his nose at the smell of something clearly dead. He was used to it, the younger man used to do a lot of nasty experiments with body parts and the smell was a constant in the flat. John presence had mitigated the frequency of the experiments and the smell they caused but since he was gone it seemed that Sherlock had resumed his old habits. The DI wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

Sherlock sat on the couch with his hands under his chin like he did while he was thinking or in his Mind Palace. He turned when Greg cleared his throat. The other man didn't say a word of greeting and just handed him a file. "Give this to Mycroft" 

"Did you really just called me to give something to your brother Sherlock?" The other man looked at him like he had missed something. How Greg hated that look. It made him feel inadequate. He shook his head and begun to walk away. He just wanted to give the file to Mycroft and go home as soon as possible.

"There should be a car waiting"

Greg nodded and spotted the black car. The door opened. 

"Hello Anthea" The woman looked up from her phone for a second, smiled at him, then begun to type a text again.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade" He sat in the car near the woman. 

"Can't you give this to your boss without me having to go all the way to wherever he is now?" He made the attempt to give her the file. 

"I have other issues to take care of. Please, end the task Sherlock gave you" He sighed and nodded. He observed the route they were taking. Mycroft's flat. That's where they were going. Greg had been there twice. After Sherlock fake suicide he had understood almost immediately that Sherlock was alive and had gone to talk to his brother for explanations. Mycroft had been very surprised to know that he had discovered their trick in less than two months and since then they had begun to see each other sometimes, they had become the closest thing to friends in Mycroft universe. 

Anthea dropped him in front of the flat and left. A butler opened him the door and the inspector entered. The older Holmes lived in a flat that was at least four times bigger than his own and every time the DI found himself there, he wondered how much money the Holmes family had. Surely a lot. He didn't care much about that. The butler guided him to Mycroft's office and he got in. 

Mycroft was jogging. Greg's breath got caught in his throat. Mycroft Holmes was jogging on a speedwalk placed near the window. He wasn't wearing his usual three pieces suit and his umbrella was nowhere to be seen. The DI remembered to breath just in time to see Mycroft stop and turn towards him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Detective Inspector" he said smiling "Did Sherlock send you? He is so lazy" He rolled his eyes annoyed. Greg couldn't stop looking at the man in front of him. The sweatpants the other man was wearing were so fit that they didn't leave anything to the imagination, the man in front of him was fit as hell. Sherlock was always talking about how fat his brother was, asking how the diet was going. Mycroft himself seemed to think very little of himself because of what his brother said to him. He kept hiding in those three piece suits one size too big. Greg had noticed that of course. He would have never imagined what was under the suit. His heart was beating so loudly that he thought it was going to get out from his chest. He said nothing, he just walked towards Mycroft desk and left the file there without taking his eyes from the other man's body. 

The tightness of the sweatpants and the T-shirt allowed the DI a clear view of the man's body. His chest was strong, not like some gym freak who had made so many push ups, in a gentler way, his legs were long and the muscles clearly defined under the elastic material. Greg could feel his own pants growing tighter. Mycroft noticed his stare but misunderstood it completely. "Sorry for my outfit Detective, I'm going to change immediately" He made his move to leave the room. In a second, without even thinking, the DI had grabbed his wrist and spun him around pushing him to the wall, hands on both sides of the taller man's head, he breathed his scent closing his eyes and trying to understand what he was going to doing. "Gregory?" Mycroft asked with wide eyes looking down at his face clearly confused, the older man looked in Mycroft eyes with his pupils dilated with lust. 

"I'm sorry Mycroft" He muttered before leaning in and kissing the him. When their lips touched Greg seemed to realize what he had just done but he was unable to stop himself, he pressed the other man to the wall. Mycroft gasped in surprise and Greg used the opportunity to deepen the kiss licking at his mouth with desire. His head was surprisingly clear and he realized since when he had stopped to love his ex wife, since he had met Mycroft Holmes. It was a bit overwhelming to realize that he had been lusting after this man for almost seven years without doing anything. 

The DI didn't realize it immediately, lost in his thoughts, but Mycroft had begun to kiss him back, when he realized just that he took it as permission and grabbed the other man's head, his hands in the ginger hair. The older Holmes seemed to appreciate because he moaned loudly on the back of his throat and closed his eyes loosing himself in the kiss, his tongue battling for dominance with Greg's. Finally the DI pushed away to breath, panting loudly, his hands fell on Mycroft's chest.

A thought hit him. He had just snogged Mycroft Holmes, the man that represents the British Government itself and without even asking his consent before doing so. He walked backwards suddenly fearing the other man's reaction. "I'm- I really am sorry Mycroft, I-" he looked again at the man in front of him and got hit by his scent again. It was a mix of sweat, very expensive cologne and something purely his like roses and mint. The scent was heady and he was attracted to the man again but he had no idea if he was allowed to touch him again. 

Mycroft was catching his breath again trying to understand what had just happened. "Why did you do that?" He asked softly. The answer he got wasn't at all what he was expecting. 

"Really Mycroft? You don't realize what you do to me do you?" Greg gasped looking at Mycroft, his lips slightly swollen and his hair a mess from the kiss trying to recatch his breath, the walls usually surrounding him and putting an impenetrable mask on his face were gone and the DI was able to see something new on the man's face. He was perplexed. He didn't understand something for the first time in his life. Greg chuckled. "I want to kill Sherlock sometimes" Confusion appeared on Mycroft face.

"I do understand that need sometimes but I would like to know what made you say such thing in this exact moment" Greg shook his head, Mycroft was trying to build up his walls again but he wasn't going to allow it. 

"You really believe what he sais don't you? You really have no idea of how gorgeous you are do you?" Mycroft was speechless again gaping at the Detective. Greg came closer again, brown eyes staring in the other man's green ones. Greg's eyes darkened again with lust and desire. He gathered his courage, he was going to ruin their friendship forever and he could lose everything for what he was going to say but he was tired of waiting. "I think I'll have to clarify something to you and show you the truth" He closed the distance between them again and Mycroft pupils dilated. He just nodded and the other man was on him again, lips sealed over his own hungrily.

They begun to push against each other trying to take control. Mycroft was strong but the DI was strongest, he pinned the other man's hands to the wall near his body and pushed his hips against the other man's realizing they both were very affected by the new intimacy. They gasped when their clothed erections rubbed against each other and deepened the kiss ever more, teeth and tongues battling, nipping and licking. Mycroft hands found their way under the DI's shirt, the jacket lost sometime in between without any of them noticing. Suddenly, Mycroft found himself gasping for air and the older man used that opportunity to get rid of his shirt and tie in two fast moves. 

Mycroft stared at the half naked man in front of him and suddenly felt to be very self conscious again. The detective was right, Mycroft hated his body and couldn't believe what the DI had told him about being gorgeous, it was almost impossible to believe that, after everything he had been told during his life.

When Greg tried to get rid of Mycroft T-shirt, the other man panicked and tried to get out from reach. The other man seemed hurt by his reaction for some minutes but then he realized the problem. "Really? You don't believe me yet? Are you really afraid that I would get deceived by your body?" The look in the man's eyes told him all he needed to know. "Oh Mycroft I'm really going to kill Sherlock" the British Government seemed speechless, why was Greg angry that Sherlock had made Mycroft so self conscious? The DI grabbed Mycroft's wrist and opened the door of the man's bedroom and pushed him on the bed. 

Mycroft propped himself on his elbows to look at the half naked man now hovering over him with his hands on his hips. "I'm going to show you exactly how fucking sexy you are Mycroft Holmes, do you agree?" Greg enjoyed a bit the fact that an Holmes was at his mercy, speechless and gaping up at him. Mycroft nodded his agreement. "Take off your T-shirt then" the other man fumbled with it and took it off half heartedly then tried to hide his belly and chest with his arms. Greg grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, his eyes absorbing every detail of Mycroft's chest and groaned. The man tried to cover himself again but Greg leaned in and pressed his lips on one of Mycroft nipples nipping and sucking it and the other man arched his back moaning in pleasure. "Stop trying to cover yourself or I'll have to tie you up" Mycroft stopped his attempts to free himself and accepted Greg stare. "Maybe next time then" Whispered him in his ear producing a shiver of anticipation in his new lover.

Greg begun to map Mycroft's body tracing wet pats with his tongue around each nipple and on the man's neck. "You. Are. Beautiful" whispered the DI over and over again while nipping and sucking on Mycroft's velvet skin. Greg had been with another man only once but he remembered the feelings of an hard rough chest then. This was different. Mycroft skin was soft, his chest was surely firm and not curvy like a woman but he didn't need that. The feeling of skin under skin, the soft auburn hair over the skin and under his fingertips and lips made him feel alive again. After some minutes Mycroft was a shivering mess under him. 

Greg kneeled on the floor, his hands tracing patterns over Mycroft legs and the man groaned and bucked his hips trying to get friction on his cock in some way. The DI blocked his partner's hips down and removed shoes and socks in two movements followed by pants and sweatpants. He begun to kiss Mycroft's legs giving particular attention to his inner thighs and around his straining erection. He was definitely impressive. Greg begun to feel that his own pants were really tight, so he got up and unbuttoned them and freed his own cock, painfully hard. He finished undressing himself so they were both completely naked now. 

Mycroft was staring at him licking his lips. Greg grinned and got back on his knees at the end of the bed, grabbed his partner legs and pulled him closer, in an heartbeat Mycroft found himself with his legs spread open and bent over the older man's shoulders. Greg locked eyes with him and Mycroft felt his self control disappear almost completely when he found his erection suddenly enveloped by wet lips. Greg sucked Mycroft's cock moaning approvingly. It had been a while since he had given a blowjob to someone but judging by the groans and movements of his partner he hadn't forgotten how it worked. 

Suddenly he had Mycroft hands in his hair pushing his cock deeper in the man's throat. Greg repressed the gag instinct and swallowed around him. Mycroft bucked his hips but Greg was still holding him down tough he had his cock in his throat he was definitely the one in control. Mycroft grabbed one of his hands and begun to suck on two fingers. Greg moaned loudly around Mycroft cock sending shivers through the other man and freed his hand from Mycroft lips. He decided to take advantage of the wetness of his fingers and pushed one of them around Mycroft entrance. The man gasped at the sensation and begun to push down trying to get those fingers inside his body.

Greg nodded and begun to push his fingers deep inside the man's body again and again until he was able to finger him with three fingers. Then he begun to hit the prostate with every movement. During all the procedure, Greg lips had continued to work on Mycroft length and he was now a sobbing mess almost tipping over the edge when the DI stopped his ministrations. Mycroft begun to swear loudly and Greg watched him amused. The posh Mycroft Holmes swearing like some street boy. "Don't worry Myc I'm going to let you finish very soon. Now turn around" The other man's eyes looked at him with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you" Mycroft blushed.

"I know- that" He managed to say. 

"What's wrong then?" The other man was deep red. "Oh Mycroft really? What does Sherlock say about your back that makes you fear my reaction when I see it?"

Mycroft muttered something about freckles and Greg laughed out loud. "Your skin is perfect and you are perfect and I'm going to kiss every one of those freckles and fuck you until we both come. Now turn around you beautiful man" He was still red but did as he was told and got on all four on the bed, legs open, ready to be fucked. True to his word Greg positioned himself at Mycroft entrance and pushed inside slowly. They gasped at the sensation and Greg had to stop himself from coming right there and then. "Not- gonna- last- been- so- long" He managed to say. Mycroft nodded and pushed his ass onto his partner's groin. They both panted and Greg begun to thrust in Mycroft ass slowly. 

"Faster, harder- Greg- ory- please-" Begged the other and the DI did as he was told fucking the other man faster and faster, he grabbed Mycroft's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts until they both tipped over the edge screaming each other names. 

Afterwards, they laid there regaining their breaths, Greg had slid from over Mycroft not wanting to hold him down with his bodyweight. The two men stood there lying down on the bed slowly coming back to their senses and understanding fully what had just happened between them. Mycroft rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. "That was- unexpected"

"Definitely" Greg begun to chuckle and after a second Mycroft begun to laugh with him. Greg got up from the bed and Mycroft followed him with his eyes suddenly fearing that he was going to leave but Greg just shook his head to reassure him he was staying and went to the toilet to grab a wet towel. He cleaned both of them up and tried to clean the bed as well. Mycroft smiled and took the towel from him leaving it aside then cradled under the duvet and Greg followed. Mycroft wrapped himself around Greg and fell asleep with his head on his partner's chest. The man watched the ginger head and his peaceful expression. He settled down on the bed staring at the man cuddling him with his long limbs. "Oh, Mycroft, I think I'm completely in love with you already" He whispered before falling asleep. He didn't notice the other man breath catch, his eyes open and a loving smile on his lips, he closed his eyes again and went back in the world of dreams.

When he woke up the morning after, Greg noticed something heavy on top of him. During the night, Mycroft had moved and was now possessively hugged to him, his weight completely on top of his lover with his head tucked on the hollow of his neck, his soft auburn hair tickling Greg nose, he begun to stroke his hair. Mycroft Holmes, was a cuddler, who would have said? He didn't mind at all. From his position though, Greg had a clear view of the clear expanse of Mycroft back with all his freckles. He remembered promising to kiss every single one of them and smiled. The duvet had moved during the night and one of Mycroft legs was clearly visible and it didn't help with his morning erection. He begun to follow the path of the freckles on his lover's shoulders with his finger.

Mycroft shifted over him and begun to kiss his way up Greg's neck making him shiver, when he arrived at his mouth they kissed sleepily. After a bit, Mycroft got up from the bed and stretched without trying to hide like he would have done usually. He smiled noticing the clear reaction on the Detective's body. He held his hand towards him. "Join me in the shower?" The man didn't have to ask twice. Like that, without having to say anything else they walked towards the bathroom and their relationship begun. They were going to worry about the work and everything else another time, for now there was nothing else that mattered more than each other. 

In Baker Street, Sherlock received a text from Anthea. It just said. "Experiment succeeded. A" Sherlock smiled and begun to play a soft music on his violin. He always enjoyed when his experiments worked well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please if you find some mistake tell me thanks ^_^  
> also if there is something that doesn't work with the story or the characters...
> 
> this is what inspired this story...
> 
> http://nerdbasego.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/screen-shot-2014-01-08-at-1-26-41-pm.png


End file.
